Seduction
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Prompt from tumblr: Em catches R seducing David


_**nysbacle**__ answered your question: __**Em catches R seducing David**_

_**M for some smutty time(first smut written for them).. Once again not beta and don't own the fine characters.**_

* * *

To say she was having an amazing day would be a huge exaggeration. It had to be one of the worse days she had in Storybrooke. This morning herself and Emma got into a huge fight, that left Regina alone in their bed and Emma leaving. She then got yelled at by no other than her Henry when she brought him his lunch he had forgot, he clearly taking Emma's side. She wasn't shocked really, she had known Emma's happiness was tied to her son and the only reason he had recently treating her kindly.

Then one could not forget her run in with Mary Margaret who blamed her for framing her for Kathryn's murder. Regina just stood there taking in all that she was saying which also turned into her taking Emma's side. Not feeling the need to work today after the already head splitting day, Regina did a few errands. Which brought her with her present company in the kitchen of her home. David….

Her car hadn't started and he had offered her a ride home to help the groceries she had in the back of her car. She had offer him dinner, why she didn't know, other than she didn't want to be alone right now. She knew Emma wasn't coming back and Henry had left a note informing her he wouldn't be eating with her either. So Regina leaned against the counter sipping her wine, they just finished cleaning up. "Where is Emma and Henry?" asked David noting the hurt expression that passed over the Mayors face.

Regina took a long gulp from her wine glass before answering him, "Emma left me this morning and Henry seems to sided with her. So he wants nothing to do with me as well." David set a hand on Regina's arm. "I am so sorry" David said not really knowing what else to say. Regina fought the urge to cry. "Thank you David, but I have come to the understanding that no one ever wants me." She turned her back to him letting the tears slip. She heard his movement and she was playing his good guy charm. She just wanted to chase the pain away even if it was for a few hours.

David was standing right behind his hand on each of her arms and gentle turned to around. "I'm sure that is not true Regina, your smart, beautiful. I am sure there is someone out there for you," he told her honestly. Regina gave a small smile and leaned into him about to kiss him, lips just inches away. "Regina what the hell?" Emma yelled at her.

Regina looked wide eyed at Emma and David took multiple steps back from Regina. "Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina asked completely shocked to see Emma standing there. "I live here or have you forgotten?" Emma snapped, angered even more by Regina going back to calling her Miss Swan. Regina glared at her. "No you don't live here, you left this morning remember" Regina anger slowly rolling over her skin.

David felt very uncomfortable. "I am just going to go" he excused him self and tried not to run to the door. "Oh and it didn't take long for you to move on" Emma told her. Regina laughed. "Oh dear how am I suppose to move on from something I never had in the first place? Hmm? You didn't want me, you stated so this morning. Why shouldn't I try to find someone who did?"

Emma grimaced at Regina words. She had regretted saying those words this morning before leaving. She didn't think Regina actually believed that, it wasn't even on of the worse words ever muttered between them. "But David? Why him? He doesn't deserved to be dragged into this." Emma stated. Regina quirked an eyebrow at Emma. "Why David you ask? Seems so simple to me dear, he simply everything your not."

Regina shrugged as her heart ached deeply. It was true David wasn't anything Emma was but that just because she only wants Emma. She can see the tears that want to escape out of those baby blues but she sees the anger taking over. Before Regina knows it Emma is crushed up against her. "Is everything I'm not hmm? Well can he leave you breathless?" Emma lips crashed into her roughly. Emma forced her tongue into Regina getting a small whimper from the other woman. Her mouth dominating Regina, kissing he with all the rage in her.

Emma pulled away panting need air in her lungs. "Does he know how to make you moan?" Emma whispered as her lips latched onto Regina's neck sucking and biting at her pulse point. Her hands reaching for the zipper on the back of Regina's dress. The dress easily fell and pooled at their feet as Emma mouth went and nipped at her breast. Emma pulled Regina's breast out of the cup and quickly sucked the nipple into her mouth, causing Regina to moan.

Emma straightened up wanting to look into Regina's eyes. Her hand traveling inside of Regina's underwear, her fingers sliding on the outer lips. "Can he make you scream his name?" Emma harshly spoke. Without mercy she thrust 3 fingers into Regina and started a relentless pace. Regina hands gripped Emma's shoulders as she tried to keep from falling. She could feel herself getting closer with each curling of Emma's fingers inside her. "Emma," she moaned.

This caused Emma to smirk. "So is it he you really want?" she asked almost afraid of the answer as she felt Regina walls contract tightly around her fingers. "No I want you and only you," Regina screamed as her orgasm hit her full on. Emma slowly pulled her fingers from inside of Regina. Regina sagged against her trying to catch her breath. Her eyes locking on Emma. "Its always been you Emma," the mayor confess. "Please stay!" she confessed she looked away from Emma afraid of her rejection.

Emma's hands cupped Regina's cheeks and brought her face up to hers. "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Emma confessed. Regina pressed her lips to Emma and eased them onto the floor, her legs still not wanting to hold their own after Emma's assault. Regina looked down at Emma while straddling her, "Now I want you naked and screaming my name," Regina informed her as her lips crashed back into Emma's…..


End file.
